


그 호기롭던 할이 시네한테 매맞고 사는 이유

by howweusedtobe



Category: DC Comics, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gore, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe
Summary: 브루스 웨인과 사귀다 도망치듯 시네스트로와 결혼해 지구를 떠나버린 할 조던. 그가 10년 만에 지구로 돌아왔다! 그러나 모두가 알던 할 조던은 아니었는데....





	1. Chapter 1

결혼 전의 할 조던이라면 명문가에서 태어나 남부럽지 않게 자라며 길러진 도량으로 오메가라는 한계를 뛰어넘는 호인이었댜눈 걸 모르는 사람이 없는데, 십 년 전 갑작스럽게 당시 지구에 사신 자격으로 방문한 코루가 사절 시네하고 추문이 한바탕 돈 뒤 속도위반으로 애 낳고 부랴부랴 결혼한 뒤론 사람이 변해버린 거. 물론 코루가 법이 지엄하고 집안일이라면 더더욱 가부장적이라 은밀한 일이 멀고 먼 섹터 2814까지 온전히 전해질 일은 드물었지만, 그래도 간간히 들려오는 말이 사실이라면 뺨에 멍이 가시지 않을 정도로 얻어맞고 발목은 어찌나 많이 부러졌다 붙었다 했는지 비가 오지 않아도 시큰거린다는 거. 첫 애 말고도 하나를 더 낳았다는데 코루가인이 그렇게 선호하는 알파 남자아이 둘을 낳고도 시네의 포악함은 그치질 않는다는 거지. 코루가에서는 이혼이 법적으로 금지되어 있지만 할은 지구 출신이니 예외가 될지도 모르고, 무엇보다 설령 그게 말도 안 되는 제안일지라도 모두가 아는 할이라면 무모한 일을 해보지 않았을 리가 없는데 할은 일언반구도 없이 묵묵히 견디기만 한다는 거지. 

할이 십 년만에 두 아이를 데리고 겨우 모행성 지구를 찾았을 때, 배리는 폭력에 시달린 할이 눈빛마저 변해버린데다 화려한 코루가 복식으로도 고초를 겪은 몸을 감출 수 없다는 것에 분노하겠지. 게다가 엄연한 법적 아내의 목에 성적 노예를 상징하는 커다란 방울 목걸이까지 채운 것을 보자 하마터면 자기 체면과 맡은 바를 모두 잊고 외교적 결례를 범할 뻔했겠지. 원더가 현명하게 곁에서 적절히 말리지 않았더라면 이 일로 꼬투리를 잡혀 지구와 할이 얼마나 고생하게 됐을지 모르는 일임. 배리는 애시당초 (이제는 잊혀진 이름이 되어버린) 브루스를 사랑하던 할이 시네스트로 같은 작자와 사랑에 빠져 만난 지 세 달 만에 부랴부랴 혼인식을 치렀다는 것부터 믿지 않았지만, 어쨌든 결혼동맹이라는 형식의 희생으로 인해 두 섹터간의 해묵은 얼마간 분쟁이 가라앉았다는 사실을 모르지 않기에 주먹만 으스러져라 쥐겠지. 하지만 시네스트로가 둘째 아이를 데리고 잠시 자리를 피해줬을 때까지도 울분을 숨길 수는 없어서 할을 붙들고 막 캐묻는데 할은 대답을 못 하겠지. 의아해하던 배리는 곧 그 이유를 깨닫고 끝끝내 분통을 터뜨렸고 원더마저 심상치 않은 반응을 보였는데, 할이 목에 차고 있는 건 단순한 노예낙인이 아니고 시네스트로 허락 없이 말을 하게 될 경우엔 강한 전류를 흘려보내게 되어 있는 장치였기 때문이었음. 

할은 때문에 난감한, 그리고 약간 피곤해보이는 웃음만 지어보였는데 일단 화를 내고 정신이 조금 돌아온 배리는 할이 자랑거리로 여기던 은은한 장미향이 하나도 나지 않는다는 걸 깨닫겠지. 그랬음. 잔인한 시네스트로는 뒤틀린 성미만큼이나 독점욕이 강해 할에게 입마개를 채우는 걸로는 만족하지 못했던 거임. 아래엔 정조대를 채워 소변마저 그의 앞에서 허락을 받았을 때에만 볼 수 있게 하는 한편 할의 몸을 억지로 잡아 열고 호르몬 기관을 헤집어 향조차도 할이 스스로 통제할 수 없는 몸으로 만들어버린 거. 한마디로 지금 할의 몸상태는 죽지 않고 두 아이를 출산했다는 것 자체가 기적이었고, 참을 수 없어진 배리는 당장 로드 수퍼맨에게 고해 어떻게든 이 결혼을 무효로 돌리겠다고 말하겠지. 근데 누구보다도 가장 이 상황이 견디기 힘들 할이 결연한 표정으로 고개를 절레절레 젓는 거. 시네스트로가 허락하지 않아 몇시간째 물 한 모금도 입에 대지 못하는 할이었지만 그의 곁에 남겠다는 의사표시만큼은 할 본인의 의지같아보였고 결국 배리는 친구를 끌어안아줄 수밖에 없겠지. 시네의 악독한 투기심을 잘 아는 할은 배리를 보호하기 위해서라도 배리를 같이 끌어안아줄 수 없을듯. 인형처럼 얌전히 포옹을 받으며 행여나 책잡힐까봐서 치미는 눈물을 억지로 찍어누르겠지. 그럼에도 눈시울이 살짝 달아오르는 것만은 막을 수 없어서 벙어리처럼 입만 벙긋벙긋하며 생각해줘서 고맙다고 하는 거. 그 모습을 본 배리는 네가 그렇게 되는 게 죽은 브루스가 원하던 바였겠느냐고 묻고 싶었지만 감히 그 이름을 입에 올릴 수가 없어 다시 옛 친구 노릇을 할 수밖에 없는 거.

할은 배리가 차마 하지 못했던 말 다 알고 있었으면. 자기가 지난 십 년간 고민하던 주제니까 모를 수가 없었어. 브루스가 자기가 이렇게 되는 걸 원했겠느냐고? 이 지경으로 몸을 망치고 사랑하지도 않는 사람에게 팔려가듯 몸을 내맡긴 건 모두 그를 위해서였음. 모두가 시네스트로의 첫 아이로만 알고 있는 그의 사랑스러운 아이는, 사실 브루스 웨인의 아이였으니까.

브루스 웨인은 세간에는 오메가로 알려져 있었지만 사실이 아니었어. 그는 베타였지. 그냥 오메가의 기관을 달고 태어나지 못한 장애인이 아니라 엄연히 생식이 가능한 몸이었어. 그 중대한 비밀이 극비에 붙여진 건 다 그가 로드 수퍼맨의 총애받는 애첩이자 장차 황비가 될 몸이었기 때문이지. 브루스가 로드 수퍼맨에게 양친을 잃은 뒤부터 손수 브루스를 길러온 로드 수퍼맨에게는 그정도 장애쯤은 문제조차 되지 않았어. 브루스가 손수 아이르루잉태할 수 없다면 두 사람의 유전자를 섞어 인공적으로 아이를 만들어내면 돼. 어차피 베타라고 해서 자기 씨를 받을 곳이 없는 것도 아닌데 그깟 자궁과 질이 없는 게 그에게 무슨 장애가 되지? 힡싸따위, 약을 써서 비슷한 최음 효과를 내면 그만이었음. 대체 황제가 무슨 이유로 브루스에게 그렇게까지 집착했었는지는 할도 모르지만, 적어도 할은 그 애정이 음산하고 뒤틀려있다는 것과 브루스가 그를 끔찍이도 싫어한다는 건 알았음. 귀족 자제들 중 오직 그와 브루스만이 '오메가'로 태어났던지라 둘은 어려서부타 스스럼없이 교제하며 지냈거든. 한때의 호기롭던 할이 브루스의 사정을 듣고 그를 동정하고 종국에는 금단의 사랑에 빠지고 만 건 은밀하고 조용하면서도 빠르게 일어났고, 브루스는 할을 안고 임신시키는 치명적인 실수를 저질렀고, 할은 배가 불러오고 아이가 태어나는 순간 브루스가 죽고 말 거라는 사실을 깨달았음. 자신이나 아이나 더러운 부정의 씨앗이라고 불리며 로드 수퍼맨의 맨손에 참혹하게 사지가 찢겨 죽게 될 거라는 건 머리에 있지도 않았어. 그순간 할이 생각했던 건 오로지 브루스의 안전이었고 아이의 평안이었음.

그즈음 코루가 대사 시네스트로가 할에게 관심을 보이기 시작했지. 이미 내줬던 몸이니, 어수룩하게나마 그를 유혹하고 끌어들여 잠자리를 맺는 각오를 하는 건 어렵지 않았어. 할이 계획대로 그에게 두 줄짜리 임테기를 보여주는 순간 시네스트로는 그에게 이 아이의 진짜 아버지가 브루스 웨인이냐고 물었고 뜻밖의 질문에 얼굴이 하얗게 질려버린 할은 그만 스스로 가장 중대한 비밀을 털어놓고 말았음. 이제는, 적국의 사절에게 최악의 사실을 들켰으니 이제는, 할은 애써 마음을 가다듬고 잡아뗐지. 그는 오메가인데 어떻게 씨를 뿌리겠냐고. 하지만 교활한 코루가인은 그렇게 말했던 거야, 걱정말라고, 내가 내 이름과 명예를 걸고 그 아이를 지키겠다고. 그 대신 당신은 내 아내가 되어야 한다는 말에 어안이 벙벙해진 할은 대체 왜 당신이 그렇게까지 하느냐고 멍청하게 물었음. 앞뒤를 재야 한다는 건 할의 성격상 밟기 어려운 브레이크였지. 그리고 늙은 독사는, 브루스가 로드 수퍼맨을 싫어한다는 건 당신도 잘 알 거다, 하지만 그에게는 뒷배가 없다, 그래서 며칠 전 그는 이곳을 찾아와 당신을 이쪽에서 보호하는 조건으로 우리에게 병사와 군수품을 받아갔다고 설명하겠지. 당신이 이 일로 얻는 게 뭐냐고 묻자 시네는 그렇게 말하며 능숙하게 할을 주무르기 시작할 거임. 지구에서 가장 가치있는 미인과 그 씨앗을 얻는 일인데 그보다 더 훌륭한 일이 뭐가 있겠냐고. 할은 브루스가 쿠데타에 대해 몇 번 이야기 한 걸 들은 적이 있긴 했음. 하지만 아무리 그래도 외세의 손을 빌어서 체제를 전복할 사람은 아니라고 믿어 차마 시네의 제안을 거절하지도 응하지도 못하고 시간만 며칠 보냈는데 뜻밖에도, 브루스가 정말로 코루가 군대와 함께 반란을 일으켜 로드 수퍼맨을 죽이려 했다는 말을 듣게 되는 거. 그 야심찬 계획은 로드 수퍼맨의 가슴에 초록으로 빛나는 창을 박아넣는 데에까진 성공했지만 그를 단숨에 죽이진 못했고, 로드 수퍼맨은 배신에 분노한 나머지 그자리에서 브루스를 죽여버렸다는 거였음. 소식을 들은 할은 반쯤 정신을 잃고 쓰러졌지만 두 가지 생각만은 선명했음.

브루스의 누명을 벗겨야 한다는 것,  
그리고 이 뱃속의 아이만큼은 무슨 일이 있어도 지켜내야 한다는 것.

다음날 할은 모두가 보는 앞에서 공공연하게 시네스트로의 팔을 잡거나 추파를 던지며 부적절한 행동을 향해 쏟아지는 따가운 시선을 견뎌냈고, 얼마 뒤엔 배리에게 고의로 시네와 정사를 나누는 장면을 들켰고, 다소 일방적이고 형식적인 구혼 절차를 거친 뒤 팔려가듯 지구를 떠나버렸지.

그로부터 십 년 뒤, 할은 다시 고향 땅을 밟고 있었어. 해묵은 원한을 풀기 위해서였지.


	2. Chapter 2

어른들의 이야기가 지루했던지, 아니면 급격하게 얼어붙은 분위기가 싫었던지 할과 함께 남아있던 큰 애가 끼어들어 할의 옷소매를 잡아당기며 지구인들은 알아들을 수 없는 언어로 뭐라고 말했음. 팔을 올렸다 들었다 하며 가슴을 통통 치는 걸 보니 옷이 불편한 모양인 것 같았는데, 할은 힘이 들어가지 않아 후들후들 떨리는 손으로 아이를 끌어다 제 무릎위에 앉히고는 검지손가락을 들어 아이의 입에 댔음. 그 짧은 시간 동안 할의 표정이 어찌나 밝아지고 누그러졌던지 모르는 사람이 들어와도 할의 유일한 희망이자 인생의 버팀목이 아이들이라는 걸 알아챌 수 있을 정도였지. 하긴, 따지고 보면 아이 없이 모진 학대를 그 긴 세월 동안 어떻게 견뎠을까 싶기도 해. 동시에 아이는 시네스트로에게 할의 반항이나 도망을 억제하는 훌륭한 도구였겠지. 설령 할이 이혼에 성공한다 해도 아이들의 양육권만큼은 절대로 가져올 수 없을 테니까. 젠장 왜 그걸 이제 알았나 싶어. 

배리는 그제서야 지금까지 까맣게 잊고 있던 아이에게 눈길을 줬음. 그리고 아이가 할을 거의 닮지 않았다는 데에 놀랐지. 피부톤이나 머리 색 눈 색이 할을 쏙 빼닮아 할을 그다지 닮지 않은 이목구비를 가려줬지만, 배리의 기억이 틀리지 않았다면 저 콧대나 입매는....... 하지만 그럴 리가 없었으니 배리는 얼른 부적절한 생각을 머리에서 털어냈음. 그는 표정을 풀고 아이를 향해 싱긋 웃어보였어. 인사를 하자, 아이의 밝았던 얼굴이 급격히 어두워졌음. 얼굴 전체가 자아내는 인상은 부드러웠지만 아이는 배리와 다이애나를 경계하는지 잔뜩 날을 세우고 있어 눈빛이 제법 사나웠어. 자세히 뜯어보지 않는다면 이것 만으로도 누구의 자식인지 궁금해하지 않을 만큼 말이야. 그러나 아이의 살기에 눌릴 리 없는 배리가 나름대로 친해지기 위해 천천히 허리를 굽혀 아이와 시선을 맞추며 인사했음. 할이 어서 대답하라는 듯 아이의 어깨를 주물렀지만 아이는 입을 비쭉 내밀고만 있었어. 아이가 영어를 몰라서 그러리라고 넘겨짚은 배리가 이번엔 공용어로 다른 질문을 던졌음. 

이름이 어떻게 되니? 

배리는 드디어 아이의 목소리를 들었어. 원하는 대답은 아니었고, 문장은 코루가 특유의 거친 발음이 섞여 필요이상으로 날이 서 있었음. 

우리 엄마 만지지 마.

배리는 아이의 출신성분에 대해 잠깐이나마 터무니없는 망상을 한 자신을 탓하겠지. 저 독점욕이 누구에게서 왔겠느냔 말이야. 하지만 아이의 말이라 타격이 있기는 커녕 제법 귀엽게 들려서 배리는 장난스레 사과했음.

그래, 미안하다. 네 허락을 맡았어야 하는데. 이름을 알려줄 수 있겠니?

우리 엄마는 아빠의 소유야. 

그 순간 제일 당황한 건 할이었음. 할은 아이를 꽉 끌어안았지만 아이는 할의 팔을 비집고 튕겨져나와 뒷주머니에 달고있었던 듯한 작고 날렵한 채찍으로 인사 겸 내밀고 있었던 배리의 손바닥을 때렸음. 할의 표정이 굳었지. 겉으론 더 때리려는 아이를 붙들어매느라 정신이 없어보였지만 실은 참을 수 없이 부끄러워서 고개를 들 수가 없었던 거였어. 코루가에서라면 모를까, 지구에서만큼은 얌전히 있어달라고 그렇게 부탁했는데. 집안에서의 자기 위치가 완전히 까발려진 듯한 기분에 할은 숨조차 쉴 수 없었어. 버르장머리 없는 아이가 벌인 작은 소동 쯤으로 넘길 수도 있다는 생각은 시네스트로의 말이 들리고 나서야 어렴풋이 머리에 들어왔지. 시네스트로는 단호한 목소리로 아이를 불렀어.

브루스.

폭탄같은 이름을 아무렇게나 방 안에 던진 시네스트로는 응어리진 할의 호르몬을 부드럽게 매만져 살살 풀어내 진정시키며 평소와 다름없는 능숙한 태도로 사고를 수습했지. 배리의 상처를 살펴본 뒤 사과를 하고 아이에게 사과하게 시키고 그 일을 핑계삼아 가족과 함께 자리를 빠져나가며 배리에게 치료를 빌미로 다음 번의 만남약속을 받아냈지. 한바탕 폭풍이 지나간 뒤의 자리에 남은 배리와 다이애나는, 오랫동안 의식적으로 부르지 않으려 노력한 그 이름을 기어이 공기 중에 흩어보내고야 말았지.

브루스?

 

\---

 

하지만 아빠가 말한 대로 엄마를 지켜봤던 거란 말이에요.

첫애는 날카로운 목소리로 다다다다 쏘아붙였음. 사과를 하게 된 게 무척이나 억울해보이는 눈치였지. 둘째애는 제 어미를 닮아 성정이 연약해 다섯 살이 되도록 어미에게 업혀다녔고, 시네스트로는 부쩍 약해진 할이 도중에 쓰러지지 않도록 허리를 단단히 붙들어매고서 천천히 걷고 있었음. 

그래, 모름지기 사내라면 제 오메가를 지켜내야 하는 법이지. 

그 사람이 엄마를 멋대로 끌어안았어요. 알아듣지는 못했지만 큰 소리도 쳤어요. 그래서 혼내준 것뿐이에요.

시네는 일부러 할 쪽으로 시선을 돌렸음. 조금 전에 일어난 사고의 여파에서 완전히 벗어나지 못한 할은 배아파 낳은 제 어린 자식에게 감시당하는 걸로도 모자라 사람들 앞에서 면박당해야만 하는 제 처지를 곱씹고 있는 게 틀림없었음. 그랬기에 일부러 아들의 결단력을 칭찬하는 말로 서두를 뗐지. 오랜 길들임으로 어떤 핍박에도 표정을 드러내지 않는 법을 터득한 할이었지만 이번에는 하얗게 질려가는 안색을 감출 수는 없었음. 시네스트로는 장황한 문장으로 어린 아이를 현혹시키며 제 어미의 목을 더욱 단단히 틀어쥐도록 부추겼어. 이 피 한 방울 섞이지 않은 자식놈은 제 친자식보다 영리해 가끔가다 마음에 드는 구석이 보이곤 했지. 자신을 우상으로 여겨 무슨 말이든 가슴에 새겨 들으면서도, 지금처럼 나름의 주관을 보이는 때가 그랬음. 열 살짜리 입에서 나오는 말 치고는 제법 날카로운 지적을 들으면, 시네는 이 아이가 잔인하게 이용하다 언젠가 버려야 할 장기말이라는 사실을 잊곤 했지. 물론, 그렇다고 해서 지금 당장 아내를 신경증으로 죽여 일을 그르칠 필요는 없었기에, 시네는 유연하게 말을 돌려 그렇지만 지구에서는 코루가와 다른 식으로 행동해야 한다고 마무리지었음. 아이는 엄마의 체면과 감정을 존중해야 한다는 사실을 이해하지 못했어. 

이미 아버지의 소유인데 왜 남의 눈치를 봐야 하죠?

할을 안은 시네의 손에 점점 더 힘이 강하게 들어갔지. 당신은 이 아이를 괴물로 키우고 있어, 긴 시간동안 내내 침묵을 지키던 할이 기어이 본딩을 통해 의사를 표시했지. 그렇게 쥐어꺾었는데도 아직 이렇게 입을 놀릴 정신머리가 있다는 건 아름답고, 경이로운 일이지. 원래대로였다면 할의 남편이 되었어야 했을 옛 정혼자에게 자신의 위치를 각인시키는 한편 할의 기를 미리 눌러 꺾는다는 소기의 목적을 달성한 시네는 지금 기분이 좋았어. 때문에 자기가 보일 수 있는 최대한의 호의를 발휘해 할의 말을 듣지 못한 척했어. 시키지도 않았는데 받을 고문부터 고르고 있는 할을 더없이 사랑스럽다는 눈빛으로 바라보았지. 그 행동은 할을 매우 불안하게 했어. 무슨 꿍꿍이속이냐며 불쾌한 듯 생각을 보내오기에, 오늘은 안전일이냐는 대답으로 할이 작게 비명을 지르게 만들고는 아이에게는 그럴싸한 대답을 해줬지.

넌 절반은 지구인이 아니냐. 

그 어린 나이에도 자신의 혈통 중 절반이라고 알려진 부분을 싫어하는 아이는 볼멘소리를 냈어. 그러나 더이상 말대답을 하진 못했지. 

 

\--

 

밤에, 아이들을 각자의 방으로 돌려보내기 전에 할은 두 아이를 부드럽게 포옹하며 이마에 입을 맞추었음. 희미하게 웃으며 작은 목소리로 겨우겨우 좋은 꿈 꾸렴, 이라는 말을 해주었지. 운이 좋았다면 첫애나 둘째애의 방에 가 동화책을 읽어줬을 수도 있었겠지만 오늘은 날이 아니란 걸 깨닫고 있었음. 오늘 할은 밖에서 시네스트로가 늘 '더러운 냄새'라고 표현하는, 그러니까 외간 알파의 향을 묻히고 들어왔어. 아마 날이 밝아오도록 눈을 붙일 수 없을 게 뻔했음. 할은 자기자신의 정신적 안정을 위해서라도 그런 그를 원망하지 않으려고 무던히 노력했어. 지난 십 년간 그에게 반항하며 할은 지치고 또 지쳤고 거듭된 정신적, 신체적 억압이 할을 조금의 충격에도 앓아눕는 병약한 사람으로 바꾸어놓았지. 여기까지 와서 몸져누울 수는 없었어. 게다가, 할은 아마 평생을 가도 이해할 수 없겠지만 이게 시네스트로가 그를 사랑하는 방식이었어.

최초에 그가 할에게 미인을 얻으니 그만한 이득이 어디있겠냐고 한 건 거짓이 아니었어. 입발린 말도 아니었고 딱 그정도의 진실이었지. 언제 어디서 할을 처음 보고 반했는지에 대해선 입도 벙긋하지 않았지만 어쨌든 시네스트로는 아주 오래 전부터 할을 사랑해왔고 코루가만의 방식으로 할을 아꼈음. 물론 입마개를 성노낙인으로 디자인하거나 폭력을 동원하는 건 코루가 내에서도 약간 극성이라고 불렸지만 그 외의, 몸을 구속하는 각종 장치를 다는 건 그쪽 사람들에겐 지극히 정상이었음. 그런 것 하나 없이 태어난 모습 그대로 거리를 걷는 게 오히려 오메가에겐 정조를 잃은 것 이상의 치욕이었어. 그런 기구를 다는 일이 정 싫다면, 방에 틀어박혀 남편을 제외한 누구와도 만나지 않고 말을 걸지 않고 심지어 자식들과도 격리된채 완벽한 감금의 삶을 살아가야 했는데 할도 시네도 할에게 그런 걸 강요할 수는 없다는 걸 알고 있었지. 그가 할의 하체를 쓸어내리며 오늘은 화장실에 다녀왔었느냐고 묻기에, 할은 그가 가르친 대로 몸을 바짝 붙이며 아직,이라고 대답했지. 그는 할을 안아들고 화장실로 데려가 정조대를 풀었고 할은 수치심도 없이 그의 앞에서 일을 해결했음. 

 

아 무ㅏ했다고 사천오백자냐 역시 늘어지면 개노잼  
무튼 시네가 아까 한 말도 있었고, 볼일 다 봤는데도 정조대 안 채우는 거 보고 대충 눈치 다 깐 할이 시네가 뒤처리 대신 해주고 손 씻겨주니까 자기가 먼저 ㅇㄱㅂ으로 가져가서 클리 만지작거리는 거 보고 싶다. 시네가 일을 시작하면 일단 얼얼해지도록 보지를 맞는 것부터 시작하기 때문에 절대 주도권을 저쪽이 가져가게 하면 안 됨. 차라리 애교 부리면서 수줍에 유혹하는 게 그나마 일을 수월하게 넘기는 방법이었고 십 년간 시네가 뭘 제일 좋아하는지 아는 할은 시네 빤히 쳐다보면서 자기 클리 만지면서 당신 향 맡을 수 있게 해달라고, 당신 향 맡고 싶다고 그러는 거. 시네가 할 몸 약간 개방해서 이미 짙게 퍼진 자기 알파향 맡게 해주면 잘 길들여진 할 몸은 알아서 예민하게 달아오르겠지. 그때부턴 할도 반쯤은 연기가 아닌 거. 시네 향이 아직도 약간은 싫어서 살짝 소름돋으면서도 향을 맡으면 맡을수록 입자 하나하나가 피부 속으로 스며들어 골을 찌르는 강렬한 느낌이 듦. 그리고 약간 나른해져서 힘이 풀리는 거지. 졸린 건 아닌데 호흡도 느려지고 멍해지고 약에 취한 사람처럼 기분이 좋아짐. 이런 때에 아래를 만지면 온 몸의 감각이 지워진 듯한 것과는 반대로 촉감 하나하나가 선명함. 살살 겉을 따라 한 바퀴 손가락을 돌렸다가 예민한 부분을 꾹 누르면 허벅지가 파들파들 떨리고 몸이 굽겠지. 이때 눈물 젖은 눈으로 시네 보면서 엉망으로 만들어달라고 하면 이 다음은 시네의 영역임. 온 몸의 호르몬기관의 감각이 급격하게 돌아오는 느낌에 할은 잠시 정신을 차릴 수 없었겠지. 그 사이 시네는 할을 들어다 침대에 내팽개쳤을듯. 할은 짧게 비명같은 한숨을 내쉴거야. 

그 입 틀어막은 시네가 키스했으면 좋겠다. 할이 숨 쉴 틈조차 남기지 않고 미친듯이 달리는 키스라 체력이 약한 할은 금세 힉힉대다가 힘들다고 시네 가슴 때리는데 시네는 그러거나 말거나 자기가 만족한 다음에야 물러나겠지. 그리고 손가락 몇 개로 대충 자기 안 아플 정도로만 할 구멍 풀어주고 단번에 끝까지 들어가는 거. 할 호르몬에 취하고도 아파서 신음하는데 곧 괜찮아질 거라고 달래고는 말과는 정반대로 거칠게 몰아치는 거. 당연 덜 풀린 몸이 아플테니까 할 방울방울 눈물 흘렸으면 좋겠다. 그와중에도 배운 건 있어서 필사적으로 느끼는 연기해야 된다. 진짜 아픈 거 다 티나는데 시네가 아프냐고 물어보면 고개 흔들면서 좋다고 더 세게 해달라고 그래야됨. 초창기에 순진하게 정말로 아프다고 말했다가 보지 ㄹㅇ 찢어져서 고통 없이는 걸을 수도 없을 때까지 퍼킹머신에 박힌 적이 있었기 때문에 그 뒤론 절대 침대에서만큼은 싫다, 아프다, 못됐다는 말은 절대 안 하는 할이었음. 멍청이처럼 계속계속 좋다고 말하면서 자기흘 속이다보면 시네도 맘 누그러져서 페이스 늦추는 순간이 오는데, 그때를 잘 붙들고 혼신의 힘을 다해 복종의 뜻을 내비치면 시네는 그제서야 할 몸도 생각해가면서 배려하는 섹스를 하곤 했지. 그리고 그 시네가 한 발 물러나게 만드는 마법의 키워드는 사랑해달라는 말이었음.

사랑해. 날 아껴줘. 보듬어줘. 당신과 미래를 함께하고 싶어. 

브루스가 처음 알려준 이 말들의 의미를 가장 추악한 방식으로 빛바래게 하는 게 시네의 의도였고, 태산이 깎여 평지가 될 법한 시간을 겪으며 모든 일은 시네의 뜻대로 되었지. 할은 이제 죄책감 없이는 브루스를 생각할 수조차 없었어. 자기가 입에 담는 추악한 굴종의 말과 아름다웠던 브루스를 연결짓는다는 건 말도 안 되는 일이었으니까. 하지만 그런 단어들을 내뱉을 때면 늘 브루스 생각이 났어. 첫애가 생겼을 때의 처음이자 마지막 정사가 생각이 났어. 그때 브루스가 어떻게 했는지 알아? 할은 스스로를 괴롭게 만드는 생각을 애써 기억 저편으로 밀어냈음. 당장의 안녕을 위해 닳고닳은 창녀같은 미소를 지으며 새된 비명을 질렀지. 오늘의 시네스트로는 특별히 더 상냥했어. 할을 애무해주기까지 했지. 가슴이 빨리는 동안 할은 그의 머리카락에 손을 넣었어. 흐......하으......아.....! 한참 할을 달아오르게 하는 데에만 몰두하던 시네가 별안간 고개를 쳐들고 심상치 않은 표정으로 명령했지.

다시 말해봐.

할은 밭은 숨을 쉬며 법적 남편과 눈을 마주쳤어. 코루가에서 정숙한 오메가라면 누구나 그렇게 하듯 스르르 내리깔고는, 시네스트로의 양 뺨에 살포시 손을 얹었지.

노팅해줘. 

처음 듣는 부탁에 시네스트로는 나지막히 짐승소리를 냈어. 할은 그의 콧잔등에 가볍게 입을 맞추고 재차 말했어.

당신이 사랑스러워, 씨앗을 받고 싶어. 우리 아이를 만들자, 응?

시네는 그게 모든 불운이 시작되었던 날 밤 할이 브루스에게 했던 말이었다는 사실을 영원히 알지 못했음. 오만한 코루가인은 제가 드디어 아내를 함락시켰다고 믿었어. 알파의 성기끝이 부풀어올랐고 할은 표정을 들키지 않기 위해 처음으로 남편에게 먼저 입을 맞추었음. 

아이는 우리를 닮아 사랑스러울 거야.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 흑흑 재미없어


End file.
